A fairy tail fanfic The fairy executers
by foxpaw101
Summary: "As of this moment. Fairy tail will crumble to the ground and we will have our revenge." He sneered. I did not recognize him, but i didn't need to. He was an enemy of fairy tail. That is all i need to know.
1. The missing Fairy(1)

This is just something i thought about when i was bored.

Hop you like it!

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail**

(Erza's POV)

"Where is master, I have come back from my job." I stated when I walked in the guild hall.

"Oh hey Erza, Back already? Master is at his Usual meeting." The sweet white-haired waitress informed me. Her name what Mira. She always had a dress on and was on the covers of Sorcerer weekly.

The guild seemed more quiet then normal. Natsu was taking a nap, Lucy was writing in her novel, happy was flying around Natsu's head waiting for him to wake up, and surprisingly no one was fighting. It felt different.

"Hey Lucy" I shouted to her, breaking her concentration.

"Yes Erza? Whats up?"

"Where is gra-" A voice cut me off.

"Gray-sama is still on his job" She cried. It was non other than Juvia. The water mage once was a part of the element four in our fight with phantom, but she instantly fell in love with my comrade gray fullbuster. Ever since then she has been a proud member of fairy tail and has nothing but gray on her mind."Juvia is sad. Juvia misses gray-sama!"She normally talks to her self and when she talks about herself its normally in third-person.

"Don't worry Juvia. Gray is a big boy, he will be back soon." Macau stated. Macau was the forth master of fairy tail when most of us got attacked by Acnologia and we went missing for 7 years, but he didn't do that good of a job. He is also the father of Romeo.

"Mira, what job did he take anyway?"

"I think he had to slay some monster and give the scales to some village chief, or something like that."

"Knowing gray it shouldn't have taken him a whole week though." Lucy suggested, "maybe something happened."

"Juvia is worried!" Juvia stated and then started crying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Normal POV-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Natsu, wake up!"Erza walked over to the table he was sleeping on and bashed him on the head. That woke him up.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!ooohh h-h-hey erza..." Natsu was deathly afraid of Erza.

"Natsu, I was wondering if you could use your nose and see if you could find any sent of gray in this town." Natsu uses dragon-slayer witch alows him to have dragon lungs to breath fire and great sense of smell and hearing.

"Why can't wendy or gajeel do it?" In case you didn't know Wendy is a sky-dragon-slayer and Gajeel is a iron-dragon-slayer.

"Because i asked you to and wendy went home for the day."

"What about gajeel?"

"He ain't my friend so i ain't doing it." The black haired teen retorted.

"SHUT UP TIN CAN! HE ISN'T MY FRIEND EITHER!" Natsu screamed.

Everyone in the guild started laughing as those two started bickering.

"Those two are the biggest idiots around." Lucy giggled.

"Come on Nastu, it will be fun!" It was happy that spoke this time. Happy is natsu's closest friend who is a blue flying and talking cat.

Nastu just groaned then stated that they will be back in a bit and sulked out of the guild hall followed by happy.

"I hope gray is ok, maybe he just wanted a break, right?" mira questioned herself.

"You have a point Mira, He has been through a lot at tartaros with his dad and all that." Lucy stated.

"Yeah i hope so,anyway when they get back I wanted to do a job with all you guys again. Its been awhile."Erza mentioned as she walked to the job request board.

And with that the master Makarov walked in. Makarov was a bit pervy and had his own way of doing things. His grandson is named Luxas. Luxas is also part of fairy tail.

"Hello master how was your conference?"Mira greeted him.

"It was boring. As usual." He sighed

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Natsu's POV-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I don't get why im the one who has to save his ass once again."Natsu pouted.

"Well to be honest, Gray has saved you just as many times..."Happy trailed off."and we don't even know if he is in trouble!"

"True, i can't seem to smell him on this part of town...more walking it is."

"Want me to carry you for a bit?" happy offered.

"No its ok, So who do you think would win in a fight. Me or er-"

"Erza"

"but i didn't even finish my sentence!"

"yeah but i know you would pick her, you always want to try and bet her, but you can't."

"WHY!"

"Its just a fact." Happy smirked."She is an S-class wizard and you are not."

"Ok then what about me and gray? Totally me right?"

"Well i dont know about that natsu. you guys seem to be a tie..."

"WHAT! I am so much better than that icy freak. Remember back at Daphne's creepy inn. I beat him!"

"Well for starters...he wasn't really going all out. He was just leading you to that room..."

"SERIOUSLY!"Natsu said in shock.

"Yeah..and he has beaten people and things that you couldn't beat."

"Well then, i guess once we find him, ill beat the snot out of him in a real brawl for ya."

"Aye," happy exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End Of chapter 1!**

**More coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Hatred and Revenge(2)

**Hey Guys!**

**hehe i spent alot of time on this one so i hope you enjoy! **

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**Disclaimer: _i do not own fairy tail_**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=(Lucy's POV)=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Erza was staring at the job request board, pondering. Her eyes were scrolling left to right frantically, hoping there would be a decent job. I on the other hand was not excited for this because last time we all went on a job, we practically destroyed a half the city. Geez, they always over do it. I stared out the window, hoping nastu and happy would come back soon so we could get this over with, but i can't let myself forget that rent is due this week. I glanced back at the board. Erza wasn't there anymore!

"I found one!" A loud and proud voice boomed behind me.I glanced over my shoulder it was erza! She was so close to me I could feel her breathing. I jumped up, startled. She was defiantly creepy some times.

"O-oh hey erza, what one did you find?"

"This is an S-class job! We ha-" I cut her off.

"WHAT, ERZA REMEMBER LAST TIME WE WENT ON ONE OF THOSE!" I was nervous. There was NO way im going on one of those quests and besides i was not S-class.

"I do believe i remember what you guys did... " She raised her voice."You went on an S-class quest with out an S-class member OR permission! Don't worry though, you have probably been through worse then that. Besides You have improved over the years" She smiled at me. I guess she was right. Tartarus was a difficult one. I never knew demons were so terrifying.

"Alright, once the boys get back ill start packing."I sighed. Then i realized it was dead quiet in here. My eyes scanned the entire room, no one was talking, in fact there was barely anyone here! It sure feels weird now that all the noisy people are gone.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The voice belonged to mira.

"No thank you, i just had some water."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."She smiled at me and walked was so pretty, she was always on the covers of sorcerer weekly.I once did a photo shot with her, it was really fun!

"Hey Mira! I could use a couple beers over here please!" a girl in her 20's spoke. Her name was Cana and she had a drinking problem. She couldn't go 30 minutes with out a sip of alcohol. She uses card magic. She can even tell fortunes.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do anymore. I could start writing again but i have writers block. I glanced at the floor boards and puzzled myself on what to do till they come back.

Whats taking Natsu so long?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(Natsu's POV)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Gahhhhh, I cant smell Gray anywhere!"

"Maybe he is still at his job?"Happy suggested.

"If so,then he sure is taking his time! When did he take that job again?"

"I last saw him a week ago-"

"No something is not right about that." I didn't know what to think. Should I be worried or just leave him be?

As we came up to last unchecked part of town, I smelt something. A familiar smell. Not grays but some one else. I can't remember.

"Hey happy?"

"yes?"

"I smell something."

"Is it gray!?" He sounded he really miss him.

"No, but it is a different smell. Like i know them." I was getting annoyed now, I can't beleive i forgot who it is." who is it" i cursed under my breath.

"Lets follow the sent!" He still looked disappointed but, he loves a good adventure!

"Alright! its..um... " I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Bingo!"That way!"I pointed on the south-east side away from town and towards the mountains.

Happy yelled "Aye sir!" and we ran.

Along the way i tried my hardest to remember it, but i couldn't. Until something else hit my nose. I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened as i realized that's why i couldn't remember.

"Blood" I told happy. "I can smell blood." The reason I don't know is because the blood masked the sent.

"Oh no! someone could be hurt!" He started flying away in the direction we were headed.

"Wait!"

He glanced back, he was clearly confused.

"Its a bad smell happy, they aren't friendly."

"What? How do you know?"

"It is someone we fought before...but who"Happy came flying back to me as we creeped forward until a small old house was in view. The outside walls were covered in vines and bushes, not to mention that it was in the middle of no where, made it seem a little suspicious. The wind was picking up now, blowing through the long blades of grass making it seem like we were in some weird green sea. They were perfectly in sink with one another rocking back and forth, back and forth, when a certain friendly smell crossed paths with us.

"Gray?"

Happy's eye got huge as he stared at me " Are you sure its-"

"Shh!"

"Don't shh me!"

"Shhh!"

Happy gave me a look and stayed quiet and i continued to listen, its gone,it went quiet again. "What was it?"Happy then asked me.

"I don't know Someone was talking."

"oh sorry natsu ill be quiet."

"Thanks happy,I-"

A faint voice echoed in the distance coming from the small, old house.

"GGGAAHH"

Happy just looked at me and tilted his head,questioning on what i was listening to."what is it?"

"Happy, i heard gray just now, he is in there." I pointed to the house. He nodded and we both walked up to the building.

"Gahh-" was followed by a bunch oh heaving noises like he was in a lot of pain. What was going on in there? I could tell that even his breathing was getting weaker.

We were almost at the house now when i heard a different voice. Some one else...

"Yes, yes Gray Fullbuster. Feel the pain i felt in prison!" It was a girl-but who? It went quiet.

We finally reached the house, I told happy to barge in on the count of three. He nodded, "3, 2, 1,NOW!" I kicked down the door and a wave of smell came over me. More mystery people. Familiar sent but caked in blood except to one girl in the middle of the empty room with nothing but a chair and some machine. It was dark, but i could smell him. He was here.

"WERE IS GRAY!"

The woman looked at me and walked to the wall with the light switch then turned the lights on in the room. My eyes scanned the room left to right. The walls had blood on them and pictures of fairy tail members one picture had gray on it with an "x" across it. There was me, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Mira, Gajeel and everyone else. In the middle of the room was the chair, someone was in it. Gray, he wasn't sitting there, he was tied to it. Hands behind his back and legs were tied to the legs of the chair. His head was bent down, he looked like he was out cold. Gray had no shirt on and seemed as though he had been beaten up pretty badly. Blood was trickling down his chest and shoulders.

"Welcome Natsu Drangeel." the calm voice told me. She was wearing glasses that the light reflected off if so i couldn't see here eyes. Had a white lab coat and some weird cat-cowboy hat on.

"Did you do that?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, yes, remember me?"

"Your that crazy chick Daphne!" It was happy.

"Now, now, im not crazy!" She tilted her head in a way she looked possessed or something.

"Oh wait i remember you now! Yeah! Your the one who partnered up with gray to try and get me in this fake dragon you built, but then gray tricked you, then i beat you up and you went to jail!"

"Yes, yes, clever dragon slayer. This is just a simple pay back For all those years i spent in jail." She smirked and walked over to gray and sat on his right leg.

"Get away from gray!" I took a step forward and she brought out her knife. Then pointed it directly at gray's neck.

"I wasn't done with him yet when you barged in here, but its alright you can just watch it then." My eyes widened as she grabbed gray's front bangs and slowly brushed them back away from his face. His scar that he got from Galuna island was directly above his eye brow. His raven colored hair usually covered it."Now you both can make it out of here alive or i can kill gray here and now." She focused her attention to me now."If you follow my rules I promise not to kill him and you can bring him back to the guild."

"Alright"I was getting mad now, my patience was getting thin."What are the rules?"

"All you need to do is stay right where you are and don't come any closer."She smirked,"remember his life is in my precious hands."

"LIKE HELL IM DOING THAT!"

"You are or I can end his life right here and now. So tell me, what would be better, his life or his pride."

I didn't know what to do. I just stared at the floor on my hands and knees. This lady has the capability of murdering him. How do I know that once see is done she won't kill him?

"Promise you won't kill him?" Happy just stared at me, with a shocked look on his face.

"I promise."She was smiling. How could she smile and do something like this? It disgusts me.

I just watched here as the knife slowly made its way up to his fore head. Then traced the scar above his eye. Gray didn't even flinch. He was out cold. The thick red blood ran down his face, slow as a slug. That part didn't bother me as much but, when Daphne leaned in and carefully started licking the blood off his face. I freaked out. My mind buzzed, Was i seriously watching this and not doing anything about it? I stood up and walked 2 steps toward her, forgetting the rules. Before i knew it there was a knife in his leg.

"Warning number one" She stated.

"STOP THIS, PLEASE! What is it for anyway!?" I could't take my eyes off his leg. The knife was in there good. Like a knife on a chopping block. The splats of red dotted the area around his new freshly opened gash. The knife just stayed there. Blood dripped from the chair, Drip drop, drip drop.

"Revenge, that what it is. Soon everyone in fairy tail with fall a victim to us."

"Who is that? You and who else?"

"My Dark guild, The fairy Executors."

"What?!"My gaze drifted way from the knife and i faced her.

"Yes, yes the guild is full of criminals who were sent in jail because of you and your guild mates."

"Well, we beat you before so we can just do it again."

"Oh really? We know every thing about you now. In fact we know every thing about your guild and your members. Your weaknesses, your strengths, even what your fighting skill is. As of this moment we are making a tactical plan to bring you all down as we speak." She spoke with pride.

"How?!" I demanded

"Our experiences fighting you. We have all come together and combined every piece of knowledge about fairy tail in order to take you down."

She ripped the knife out of his thigh, blood splattered around Daphne and gray. Next the knife made its way to grays scar on the right side of his torso. It was like an "x". He got that scar fighting Ultear on Tenrou Island. Again she traced it. I couldn't watch anymore, it was wrong. I bent my head down and closed my eyes. I wanted to do something but, i couldn't move. Plus if i tried, she would hurt him more. Was this the only thing i could do, is watch? Could i help him?

**Hehe sorry to leave it like that! **

**Ill finish the next one as soon as i can!**


	3. Home bound(3)

**Hey sorry its a bit late!**

**I tried to finish it but you know, i got school and stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah and Daphne licking Gray was Not my idea. My friend wanted that in cause they have some "love history" together. If you haven't seen that episode i suggest you watch it. Anyway, i just wanted to say, i thought it was a bit weird. So if you did, that's totally fine with me.**

**:D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o(At the old house)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The room was hot and muggy. Sweat trickled down natsu's face as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the slashing noises. Gray, who has been unconscious for quite a while, looked lifeless now more than ever. Open and fresh wounds collected around his upper body. Happy was wide-eyed watching Daphne do this. It was a horrible scene.

"Yes, yes, finally my revenge has almost been met." Daphne sighed and dropped the bloody knife on the floor exhausted.

"Will you stop now, IS THIS POINTLESS TORTURE DONE WITH?" Natsu's voice was shaky. Was he about to cry?

Daphne reached her hand up to the side of her head and started talking to herself. Probably using telepathy.

"hm? oh yes, yes subject 23 looks done with. No i think its better if we let him live longer master. O-oh, sure i will do that." She brought her hand down and looked at natsu. " I was ordered to kill your friend gray, but since i have a soft spot for him, i will let him live. Your lucky too, salamander. I will not tell my master about how you rudely showed up today."

"So we can leave now?" He stood up and faced her.

"No, one more thing before you go." She smirked at the two, slowly reaching down and picking the knife up of the ground. "Me letting him live is not me showing mercy to you, so i will still give you the message." The knife in her hand made its way to Gray's right side on his upper chest where a certain navy blue symbol was. His Fairy tail emblem."As of this moment-" She started pressing the knife in his chest right on top of his mark and drew an "x"."The dark guild The fairy executors, declares war against the legal guild Fairy tail." When she finished her work, Daphne dropped the red knife and swiped her hand left to right and disappeared into thin air. That was her magic. She could turn invisible. Natsu tried to sniff her out but she was far gone.

"N-na-natsu what just happened.." happy started crying as he flew into natsu. He comforted him, telling happy that gray was gonna be alright.

"It's fine, lets get him back to the guild. Wendy should be able to help a bit." Wendy uses healing magic as well, her power to heal could help gray for a little while but, it also take away a lot of her magic power, so i doubt she'll be able to do much.

"Aye"

"Hey happy whats this machine for anyway?"

"Oh its just an engine for the magic-mobiles, looks like they connected gray to an SE-Plug to drain his power.. but why?"

"Probably so he couldn't regain his health and magic power when they knocked him out.I guess they saw him as a threat. Help me un-tie him."

The boys care fully un-tied gray from the red stained chair and Natsu rested him on his shoulder. The opened cuts were still bleeding badly and one side of his face was bruised like someone slapped him hard. Red thick blood dripped down Natsu's shoulder. They didn't have anytime to talk about or even think about what had happened until they got gray some medical attention.

When they walked threw town, people stopped and stared. Some even whispered to one another wondering if we were ok, but no-one asked if we needed help. They just stared. Natsu felt there gaze burning in to his back, He didn't care though. I guess it must of looked odd having some guy dripping with blood being carried by some other dude on his shoulder. It bothered me though. No one offered help to us. Maybe they were scared of me? Did they think I did this?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o(Lucy's POV)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was sitting at the bar having a conversation with Mirajane. Gajeel was sitting beside levy eating his daily metal. Dragon slayers can eat what ever their power is, Gajeel is a Iron dragon-slayer so he eats screws and nails. Sometimes he even eats the cutlery. Levy was reading her book on "Legendary wizards." Its a good book, she rented it to me a couple times. Jet and Droy were cheering levy on as she was reading. I giggled, they really did look up to her. I wish i had my own fans. Juvia was huddling in the corner mumbling to herself. She worries too much for gray. I wonder if natsu found gray. Knowing gray, he probably left for a short break. I need one too. After we won against tartarus,People all around have been asking us to do work for them. It is exhausting. Cana was sitting on a table, explaining how beer tastes to romeo, and drinking her daily barrel at the same time. Romeo was listening to her story longing to have a taste.

"Tell you what romeo," Cana smirked."When your older ill have a drink with you."

"Im not even close to drinking age yet!"

"Then you have something to look forward to then."

"Cana don't get him into drinking! He is just a kid." I stated.

"I know im saying when he is of age. Then he can."

"Whatever, i am bored. I think ill head home now-"

"No. You need to stay here until they get back and then we will all head to your place and pack." Erza made herself clear. She wanted to do a job and when she wanted to do a job, we did a job. Erza is scary.

"Fine, but if you guys are staying at my place again, I am sleeping in my bed. Not you or natsu or gray."

"That seems fair. OH hey Lucy?"

"yeah?"

"You need to buy better shampoo, my hair is too fragile."

"What! you Used my bath!"

"Yes it was nice."

"Why do you guys always hang out at my place! Next time lets go to your place."

"We can't. Fairy hills only allows girls. Gray and natsu aren't welcome then."

"Ok, then what about Natsu's and Happy's place?"

"I don't like it there. It is always messy. You can barely see the floor." That was true.

"Well what about Gray's place?"

"Ive never been."

"Come to think of it, i have never been either. I wonder where he lives."

"See so we can only hang out at your place." She finished. Erza always sounded so serious. I didn't know what to say next to i sighed and walked to juvia who was still huddled in the corner.

"Hey juvi, I-"

"Love rival..." She hissed.

"I told you before! I don't like Gray, now stop worrying and help me find something to do."

"Love rival..."

"I am NOT a love rival!"

"You just said you wanted to know where he lived."

"W-well, i just wanted to know so our team could hang out there and not my place."

"You stuttered."

"I did not!"

"Love rival.." she whispered to herself.

I sighed and scanned the room to see if someone else wanted to talk. With out Gray and Natsu it was quiet in the guild hall. I guess ill go finish my book but, what would i write about? I am at a huge writers block right now and i don't know what to do. Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna were heading home too. I was starting to get hungry, the last time i ate was at breakfast and it was almost dinner! Erza isn't letting me leave to eat. I just want to go home and have a nice relaxing bath. Yeah, that sounds nice. The only ones left are juvia, levy, jet and droy, gajeel, cana, romeo, max, erza, and was so empty, i over heard Erza and masters conversation on his meeting.

"Erza, i heard there was a new dark guild. If you see a member take them them if you have to."

"B-but master."

"The guild kills for money. Even if they go to jail, they will be sentenced to death anyway."

"I don't know master... whats the guilds name?"

"I don't know, Other guilds are trying to find out as well-"

"Hey master."It was gajeel. He started sniffing the air with a worried look on his face.

"yes my boy?"

"Natsu and happy are on their way back."

"Ok-"

"He isn't alone."

When he said that a chill ran up my spine. It got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. What did he mean?

"Who else."

He kept sniffing the air but gave up. "I don't know, I smell blood too. It probably mixing the sce-"

All eyes were glued to the entrance door as the silhouette of a flying cat came threw. A panicked look was on Happy's face.

"Were is wendy!" Happy yelled.

Erza stepped forward,"remember? She went home for the night. Why do you need her anyway?"

"Her healing magic, someone please go get her!" Happy started crying. "Please, we need to save him." What was he talking about? Who needs healing?All these questions buzzed in my head. Juvia sat up and stated that she would go get Wendy as she walked out of the entrance and into the town. I walked up to happy and asked what was wroung, but he didn't talk. He just flew into me and cried. Another shadow was coming threw the entrance. Until the light focused on him. I couldn't tell it was nastu The light was behind him, making it looked he was a shadow. He had something draped on his shoulder, no. Someone. A trail of blood scattered on the floor as Nastu walked closer to the middle on the guild hall. I didn't know who nastu was carrying until he got closer. The raven colored hair, the sword necklace, and the lack of clothes.

"Natsu...Gray!" I was confused. What happened.

Natsu slowly and carefully placed gray down lying flat on the floor. Did Natsu do this? My eyes widened. What was Happening!?

"What did you do to him this time?" Gajeel asked jokingly.

"I didn't do this metal-head. You think i hate him that much?" Natsu commented. I couldn't see his eyes. This rosy pink haired made an eerie shadow so you could only see the bottom half of his face and for once, Natsu wasn't smiling or hitting gajeel in the face for that remark. Natsu was serious. I have never seen him like this, other than when he saved Erza from the tower of heaven. I noticed there was blood trickling down Natsu's right arm and allover his shoulder.

"Natsu! are you ok?" I ran to him until he lifted his head so we could meet eye to eye.

"It isn't my blood."He replied coldly. I gasped and looked down at the unconscious gray."Can we focus on what happened later. He needs immediate medical attention."

"Ill get Porlyusica." It was master, he ran out of the building.

I studied gray's body. He didn't look too well. Scars covered his body, it was hard to tell how many bad cuts he has with all the blood. One side of his face was swollen and turned a purple color. Blood was dripping down his face from his forehead, but His hair covered it so i couldn't tell how big it was.

"When did you find him?" Erza asked.

"I don't know."

"Were did you find him, then."

"Erza ill tell you every thing later, but please lets focus on getting him treatment first."

"Alright." She walked behind the bar to grab a cloth and ran it under the sink to make it wet."Lucy, can you go get a blanket?"

"Oh sure, but isn't he an ice wizard-"

"JUST GO DO IT" Erza raised her voice. I think i know why she wanted to cover him up, she didn't want to see gray in this state. Pitiful, unable to move, he looked practically dead. What am i saying?! I have to stay positive. I walked in the back room where they kept the injured to find erza a blanket and grab the first aid kit while i was there. I walked back in the room to find erza hovering over gray and patting the damp cloth on him to wipe away the blood. Natsu and happy weren't there anymore. Did they seriously just leave? I handed the blanket to erza.

"Thanks lucy." She draped it across his body and worked on cleaning his face and neck. She brushed his hair to the side and i got a good glimpse of his face. His wound had covered the scar he got when we completed our first S-class quest together. He was such a smooth talker then...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-(Flash back)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gray spat.

"It looks like it will leave a mark."

"I don't care." He looked away.

"But its on your face!"

"I don't care where i get my scars as long as i can see them. Its the ones you can't see that sting."

"well, aren't you a smooth talker." I winked at him.

"So you have Invisible scars?" Natsu retorted.

"Shut up Natsu, when ever i say some thing cool you always gotta ruin it!"

"That was cool?"Natsu questioned him.

To be honest i took what he said to heart that day. I never thought i would hear something like that come out of his mouth. If only he didn't strip all the time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o(Flash back ended)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Looking at him now, its hard to picture him say that.I started feeling nauseous. I had to look away so i headed for the entrance of the guild hall to get fresh air. When i glanced back at Erza i noticed she was crying. Those two were like brother and sister, I wonder what she is going threw right now. When i walked outside i noticed natsu and happy. They were walking away from the guild, towards their place.

"Hey Natsu! Happy! Where are you going?"

"Home. Happy and I need to forget somethings."

"Idiots, you can't forget things like this. You can't just run away. You never run away."

Natsu turned around to look at me, but said nothing.

"I don't know what you and happy saw back there but, if you want to talk about it, im here."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Thats it for now hope you enjoyed!**

**More updates soon! :D**

**hehe Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Hopeful searching(4) (Part 1)

**Hey guys! **

**YAY new chapter! hehe i have so much fun writing these things.**

**I hope you enjoy them too! :D**

**Sorry for leaving it like that and yes. I will have some Nalu parts. I totally ship those two. :) **

**Also let me know If you are liking these and what i should change in them. If you have any questions i will answer them too. :D**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-(Erza's POV)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I tried to hold it back for lucy and the others, but when i saw Lucy leave i had to cry. My emotions flooded over me. Seeing gray like this was unbearable, what happened? Who did this? I patted his face till his face was clean, after that i grabbed the first aid kit lucy gave me and brought out the small bandages to cover the cuts. It wouldn't be enough, but it was fine for now. Juvia went to go get wendy for her healing magic and master left to get his friend who lived in the mountains. Was he in there for that whole week? No, his cuts were fresh. He will tell us everything later on. When he wakes up, because he WILL wake up, right?

With my tears all dried, i had finished wrapping his head carefully were it was needed. One side of his face was still swollen, i guess it would be. I figured ice would help. Thinking about that made me wonder. I placed my hand on his and for once his hand was warm. Normally when ever i hit him he was cold, he always was since he was little. Was all of his magic energy drained? It would take longer for him to heal then.

"His he gonna be ok?" I forgot Cana and romeo were here. Cana had a worried look on her face. I realized a spilled cup of beer beside her when she put her hand on my shoulder and sat beside me." Do you need help till the medics come?"

"U-Um yeah. Can you wipe some more blood off i need a moment outside."

"Can i help?" Romeo asked.

"Sure. Cana, i will be back shortly."

I walked away from the scene leaving gray in Cana's hands. When i left the guild hall i saw natsu, lucy, and happy sitting together in the cafe near here. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey erza!" Lucy and happy welcomed. Natsu just sat there staring down at the ground.

"Wanna talk with us?"

"What are you guys talking about?"I asked.

"Just stuff but, i think natsu's done for a bit." lucy continued. I glanced at him, his head was down and fixed on the brick ground. I couldn't see his face.

"May I sit, I think I need some Tea." I tried to smile but it failed. I was just not in a smiling mood.I waved over the waitress and asked for some tea, when see left i turned to natsu. " Remember what this place was before a cafe?"

He looked up at me. "yeah, what about it?"

"It was my favorite cake place." i told lucy. "We used to always go there when we were little."

"well, you always went there me and gray were forced to tag along." Natsu pouted.

"Yes, well one day-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(Flash back)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Thank you sir! How much will that be?" Little erza questioned.

"I don't get why we have to pay for it?" It was natsu. Erza quickly bashed him on his head.

"DON'T BE RUDE"

"get a clue man" It was gray. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I have a clue! Its lisanna's birthday! So i just thought we can save some money for the gift we are getting her."

"This how he makes a living. Did all that hot air fry your brain or something."

"Gray, Natsu stop fighting." Erza turned her attention back to the old man." I am so sorry about them, so how much is it?"

The man smiled and handed her the cake. "No charge, i can tell you are good kids, tell the birth day girl this is my gift."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, i am. Plus you guys are my regular costumers. I must make it up for all those cakes you buy here."

"Thank you so much sir, we really appreciate it."

"Yeah thanks Mr!" Natsu smiled.

Gray just kept on walking, until erza smacked his back, grabbed his hand and spun him around to face the man forcing him to say thank you.

"Bye! Come again!" The old mans voice trailed behind the 3 kids walking out of the bakery. It was a beautiful sunny day. Gray kept on asking if he could go back to the guild but erza wouldn't let him.

"You can go back once you find her a present."

"I already have something!"

"Oh? What is it?"

"I-it-its um an, um. Yeah i got nothing." He frowned.

"At least I have something!" Natsu stated.

"Do you have to yell everything, your making my eardrums bleed."Gray teased.

"GRAY YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"My point exactly. Just calm down once in a while would ya?"

"GRRR YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

The two ended up in a scuffle. When natsu punched gray, gray punched him back. Gray was pulling at Natsu's pink hair and natsu grabbed gray shirt and started shaking him back and forth. Then gray took his little shirt off and stood in a position ready to use his magic, Natsu stepped back and yelled" Bring in on Iced freak!"Natsu too, stood in his position to use his magic.

"GRAY AND NATSU! STOP THIS, NOW!" She stood in between the two boys. Her eyes never left the cake shop." We need to go back. I left my wallet at the bakery."

"Fine, but then im going back to the guild. I can't stand being with him any longer." Gray smirked.

"Alright, but lisanna will be sad when she doesn't get something from you and if you make her cry Mira's gonna hurt you."

"Im not buying her anything."

"Why not?"

"Because she will have enough presents. You don't need gifts to make someone happy on their birthday. Plus im all out of cash.I need to go on another job tonight."

"But it is lisanna birthday! You can't miss it." Natsu scolded.

"Ill be back. You two have fun finding a wallet, im going monster hunting." Gray just smirked at us and walked back to the guild.

"Shesh, sometimes i think he takes jobs just so get away from us." Erza rolled her eyes." He always tries to talk his way out. He does have a point though, but im still gonna get her something. Hey Natsu?"

"What erza?"

"What size is lisanna?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT?!"

"I don't know, you and her seem to be close. I just thought i would ask. You don't need to yell."

"Awe man, now YOUR talking like gray."

As they 2 left started walking back towards the bakery with the cake in there hands they noticed something different. Fire? Erza quickly turned her haed toward shook his head stating it wasn't him.

"Oh no! What do we do? All the delicious cakes..."

"Well lets go and crush that stupid flame!"

"Idiot! You'll make it worse!"

"Oh, then lets get some water." Out of nowhere natsu's stomach growled.

"What was that?"

"Ops i guess im hungry." Natsu looked up and smiles at erza."and i just got the best idea!"

"W-what?"

"Ill just eat all the fire!"

"ARE YOU STUPID. YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes i can. Have you never seen me do it before?"

"W-w-what!?"Erza couldn't find any words when natsu walked up to the burning building and started sucking up the the flames where gone erza snapped out of her confused daze and ran in to see if people were hurt inside. She ran to the old man behind the counter.

"Sir are you alright?"

"Oh hey its you, yes, you guys saved me just in time, but my shop is a bit-um-totaled." The old man finished. Natsu scrabbled away threw the ceiling that is now on the floor.

"Thanks natsu. It looks like were too late to save the bakery though."

"Hey old dude. Who did the fire start anyway?"

The man looked down at the floor. "Hehe it was just a small kitchen fire. My silly ok though i was thinking of retiring anyway." He glanced back up at the two smiling, on the verge of tears.

"But what will happen to your cakes?"

"You will find another cake shop, Im sure of it." The baker got up and walked away.

"He is one strange man"Natsu trailed off.

"But he made great cakes!"

"You like any cake."

"I know," The 2 youngsters giggled and left the bake shop crumbling down behind them as they marched back to the guild.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-(End of Flashback)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"wow im surprised it wasn't natsu who destroyed it" Lucy giggled. "What a nice story, but you said it crumbled down right? So how is this cafe here?"

"They rebuilt it, obviously."Erza mentioned.

"So why wouldn't the old guy rebuild his shop."

"We don't know."

"Ok well you guys were so cute as kids!"

"H-Hey erza?" Happy spoke.

"Yes happy, What is it?"

"Why did you leave gray? I thought you were helping him." Happy kept his eyes down.

"Don't worry he is in Cana's hands until the real healers show up. I should say the same thing to you three."

"I have done my part and besides i don't need to save his ass twice today."Natsu retorted.

"Natsu! How can you say something like that right now!" Lucy yelled.

"Calm down it's not like i can do anything anyway. I can't heal him, neither can any of you so why does it matter if im their or not."

"Hope! If we can't help gray then lets at least support him by being at his side."

"Can't you see that doesn't matter anymore! His Physical state is nothing we can help with! He is barely even breathing! Hope won't matter in this situation. Im going home." Lucy's eyes widened. For some reason she was scared of him now. Was this really Natsu? He is taking this hard.

"Aye" happy replied following the salamander back to their place.

The two girls were left at the cafe in shock. They both just stared into nothingness, pondering on what had happened and what will gray gonna be ok?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o(Back at the guild)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When Cana finished cleaning him, she started wrapping up his wounds, when master walked in.

"I Have fetched her. Is gray alright?"

"No master, i hate to say this but he is losing too much blood. Im finding it hard to wrap him too." Cana spoke.

"Thats alright. I brought a doctor. Cana, gajeel can you carefully carry him to the back room. After that i want to speak with you too."

"A-alright"They both nodded and did what they were asked. When they came back master called them over.

"What is it?"

"I need to put together a search party for the people who did this. I want you too to at least find some information about them. If you find their HQ don't you dare enter it. We don't know who we are up gray wakes up i will ask him how this has happened."

"Sure thing master."When they started walking out makarouv yelled out.

"You better be careful, you have seen what they can do.I send more people to help you in the morning."

"We will!" Cana yelled back and with that the search began.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Well thats all for now! :D i hope you enjoyed!**

**And for those who don't understand how gray couldn't use his power is because the machine he was hooked up to was draining his will make more sense when he wakes up. Ops sorry for the spoiler. Trust me i am well aware that their powers have doubled after the tartorus arc. but i have not finished my series yet.**** And as for natsu not doing anything, if you have read it more i tried to explain that even if he were to hit her. She had a knife at the ready and she explained he could slit his throat before natsu could touch her. So he had to wait it out or she would kill him. That was her deal. I don't want to give to much away but i know someone was confused. I just wanted to make that clear. **

**Please if you have anymore questions i will gladly explain or any changes i will gladly make them or even any suggestions for the next one. I will try my hardest to write it in. :D**

**I hope that settled the confusion :) I don't want to give it all away though. hehe :3**

**3 thank you for reading! Ill Update soon!**


	5. Hopeful searching(4) (Part 2)

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying it so far! :D**

**This chapter may be a bit boring, but It build the story so yeah. ;)**

**Btw i love writing flash backs so you might see a lot of them.**

**If you have a suggestions or if you have any questions i will happily see to them.**

**Enjoy!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo(Master'sPOV)oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When Porlyusica arrived everything started to calm down. Wendy and Juvia should be back soon and gray started to gain his color back. To be honest I rather juvia not see gray right now, but i don't think that is an option. Knowing here she will either freak out or become super protective. With Cana and Gajeel searching for clues i headed to the infirmary where my old friend was working on gray. I never thought i could see this kid like this. It was hard to believe someone would want him dead. Everything he has been threw he always, no matter what, had a smile on his face at the end of the day. He understood most peoples pain and yet this has happened. Makarov walked in on Porlyusica wiping the blood off his fairy tail mark. I looked closer and saw the blood come back up forming an "x" before it trickled down. It was ruined. Who ever did this is looking for war. To this day i remember gray's first day here at fairy tail and the moment he was enrolled in the fairy tail family.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o(Flash back)o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_It was a cold day, a normal evening, yet something felt different. The guild was cheerful and happy. Cana was telling fortunes to a group of men crowding her. Of coarse each fortune cost 20 Jewel. Cana always made a deal. Everything just seemed so boring. Nothing new was happening lately. Even the job requests started to thin out. That reminds me, i need attend a meeting tomorrow._

_"Hey Mira. Can you remind me tomorrow i have to go to my regular meeting."_

_"Yes master."_

_Then an unsettling gust of wind came in when a young boy opened the guild hall doors. A grim look on his face. I realized it was snowing outside too. When he walked forward the doors slammed behind him and with a bang the guild was silent. Everyone seemed to focus on the boy. His head hung low as his raven colored hair covered his eyes. He eventually made it to the center of the hall and stopped. People discontinued the focus on him and went back to talking to each other. The little boy lifted his head and smiled. Gracefully looking around and mumbling to himself until he noticed me._

_"Excuse me sir, are you the guild master?" he asked._

_"Yes i am, what would you like."_

_"I was wondering if you knew the spell Iced Shell?" The moment he said that Mira looked at me with concern._

_"Yes boy i do. You don't plan on using it, do you?"_

_Hurt filled his eyes as he said "No sir, i was wonder if i could get someone to dispel it for me. My master casted the spell to save me." His eyes glanced at the floor, then back at me,"You have Lots of powerful wizards here, Im sure Someone could find a way, Right?" He started doubting himself now almost in tears._

_"Hm, well there is away-no, never mind." The moon drip won't help, it would just melt the ice." Iced shell is used by the casters free will. Im afraid melting the ice would be the same as Killing your master." That sentence was hard to say, the disappointed young boy just looked at the floor boards._

_"Oh, i see, well thanks anyway."The kid turned around and started heading to the front doors. I felt bad. He looked lonely._

_"Hey Boy!"_

_He stopped in his tracks but never looked back at me,"yeah?"_

_"Were are you going?"_

_"I don't know yet."_

_I thought so. That boy had no one. I jumped down from the table and walked toward the kid. His head turned to me as I rested my hand on his shoulder. _

_"Whats your name?"_

_He just looked at me surprised. "G-gray"_

_"Well hello gray," I took a step back and held out my hand."Nice to meet you. I'm Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail." He still stared at me like I was crazy, Cana walked past the crowding men and walked up to gray. Gray looked away from me and stared at the young girl who looked his age._

_"Hi Gray, my name is Cana! I use card magic!" She smiled and waved at him._

_Mira also walked up to us and crouched down to our level." And my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira for short."_

_Gray looked around and glanced at everyone in the guild. I stated "This is our home. The home of Fairy Tail, all of us here have no one to turn to so we turn to each other, like one big family. These are people you can rely on, ones that will always feel your emotions. Your anger is our anger, your sadness is our sadness, and your happiness is our Happiness." We all smiled at him._

_He spun his head to face me."What are you trying to say old man." Hope filled his eyes. He knew what we were asking. We all laughed._

_"My boy i'm asking if you want to join fairy tail."_

_"Alright, if its not too much trouble for you guys" Gray smirked._

_"We have a room in the back were you can sleep until you find a place to stay,"Cana giggled as she grabbed his hand by surprise and ran to the back. I guess she was happy there was another kid to play the two little ones left the room, it stopped snowing and gradually became warmer throughout the day._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-(end of flashback)-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Master!, Master!" I glanced at Erza who was yelling my name. Wait when was she here?

"Oh hey erza! I didn't notice you when you walked in." I smiled

"He was day dreaming." Porlyusica spoke that time." I need some room to work here so can I ask you both to step outside. You should probably Inform erza on whats going to happen."Erza looked at me with concern.

"Right, come on erza, since Mira left. I need you for now."

"Alright." She followed me outside the room and we sat at a table in the corner of the guild hall. "What is this about? Gray's condition?"

"No we don't know how he is just yet, but we are going to find out as much as we can about the new enemy. No one should go anywhere alone, until this problem is dealt with. Where is Natsu?"

"O-oh. He left and lucy ran after him."

"I see. I was going to ask a few questions about where he found him and if he saw or heard any of there plans, but tomorrow we will start." Until tomorrow i can't tell erza anymore. Mainly because i don't want to get anything mixed up. We still know nothing about who we are up against.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-(Tomorrow Lucy's POV)-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a rainy day today. I stayed up all last night thinking about gray. I even had a dream where my Fairy tail mark was ruined. I cried, I don't know what i would do if that happened. Poor gray, he is gonna be ok though. I know he i reached the guild hall it was packed with people.I made my past the crowd of people and up to the front to find natsu and erza standing next to master.

"Oh good your here now lucy. We can begin." Master stated.

"Begin what? Whats going on?"

"The hunt for these so called 'Fairy executers'. OK here is the plan." He went on. To be honest i didn't want to fight anymore. I was scared. People were able to do that to gray. I'm weaker so, what will happen to me? I had to do this though. For gray's sake. I need to avenge him. Masters plan was simple and easy to follow, but one problem. My group.

"So Lucy, i guess we are in a group together, huh?" The voice belonged to Gajeel." Where is that painting Bastard."

"M-my name is Reedus. I am glad to be working with you guys."

"Whatever, I don't even need you both. Just sit on the side lines and watch." Gajeel smirked."We leave now."

Why would master and Mira partner me up with these two. Why not natsu and happy or even erza?! This is the worst. Wait where was Wendy?

"Hey, lucy! stop day dreaming will ya? We got work to do!"Gajeel yelled.

"Oh, Coming!"She yelled back. I am really not going to like this.

As we made our way to the cafe to start asking people about this so called rebellion. No one knew anything about it. Our job was just to ask people in the town if they knew the Fairy Executers or anything about them, So why would master send me with these two! I mean, like how is this good for gajeel?! All he wants to do is fight people and Reedus is to shy to talk to people. I am the only one who is good at this. So i guess ill do the talking.

"H-hey gajeel?"

"What."

"I was wondering if we could go to the jail. They might know a few things about these guys. Most of them are in Dark Guilds right? So they might know stuff about the dark guild we are looking for."

"I guess so. That seems smart."

"Yeah lets go." Reedus exclaimed.

"No one was talking to you reedus." Gajeel mentioned.

"Oh ok."Reedus looked down at the ground ashamed.

When we arrived to the magical jail. The guards stopped us and asked us who we were.

"Hi Im Lucy from the magical guild Fairy Tail. We were wondering If we could ask the jailers if they knew anything about the people we are after."

"Im sorry, you can't." The Blonde man told us. He had brown eyes and wore a black uniform.

"WHY NOT!" Gajeel protested.

"Even If you were to talk to them. We need know what you are going to ask them, but you still can't possibly ask them." He did have a point though. If anyone would know about them it would be the people spending time with these people every day.

"Alright sir." I walked up to him."Do you know anything about the Dark guild 'Fairy Executers'?" As soon as i said that the guard dropped his weapon, then pulled a gun on us and told us to leave.

"Excuse me? Did i do something wrong?"

"They are the reasons you can't ask them. Most of the jailers are them. They have all escaped two nights ago."His voice was calm but he never brought the gun down.

"Seriously?! How The Hell have they all escaped?!" Gajeel asked, shocked.

"Are we dealing with every criminal in Fiore?!" I asked to myself.

"I would like to go home now." Reedus confessed, Shaking

"You are such a up already."

"SHUT UP!"I had enough of them right now. I had to put up with Gajeel's lessons on becoming stronger on the way to that 2 hour walk was for nothing! My legs were tired and we still had to go home. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. When we finally got back to the guild i saw natsu, levy and happy walking back from the other direction. So that was natsu's group?! Who made these groups?

"Hey Natsu!"

"Oh Hey Lucy!" Natsu welcomed. He defiantly was feeling better.

"Lucy! Hi, how did your mission go?"

"We didn't really find anything interesting. What was your mission?

"Natsu showed me where he found gray, apparently everything that was there is gone. Just an empty room."

"We should report back to master. I'm sure he is waiting."

"H-hey lucy?"

"yeah natsu? Whats on your mind?"

"I just wanted to thank you." He smiled like his normal self. I smiled back, it was nearly impossible not too. That big, cheesy grin always brightens up any room natsu walks into. We arrived as one big group, chatting, laughing, and telling stories until we made it back. The guild hall was full, everyone has photos, maps, notes, everything that could bring us one step closer to finding these guys. We were all coming together as one huge family. It's finally feeling like everything is normal again, but it's not. Gray still hasn't waken up yet. I should go see him. I walked up to natsu and asked if he wanted to see gray with me.

"Sure! Hey Happy! You coming?

"Aye!"

We passed mira pouring beer into a mug, she waved and said 'welcome back!'. I knocked on the door to the infirmary. No answer. I knocked again and a little voice said 'come on in'. I saw Wendy and Carla standing beside gray. Wendy was using her hearing magic and Carla was on her shoulders telling her not to use too much of her power but, wendy ignored her.

"Hey guys, how did it go?"

"Alright, i group didn't find anything useful." Natsu stated.

"Speaking of groups, i need to ask master about mine." I groaned.

"Oh well Gray is doing better." She smiled. "I came last night when Juvia got me, but Porlyusica told me to leave."

"When will Gray-sama wake up." I whimpering voice was heard in the corner of the room.

"Juvia! When did you get here!"

Juvia didn't answer. She just sat there waiting, staring into the floor.

"She hasn't left his side all day." Wendy replied.

"O-oh Juvia. Gray is gonna be alright. Why not you come on a job with us?"

"No. If he wakes up and i'm not there. I don't know what i would do."

"Alright. Well where is master? I need to talk to him." I asked.

"Master is out with Porlyusica. They went to go talk about a few things. Im sure he will be back soon though." Wendy answered."For now i need to look after gray for her."

"Ok! Hey Lucy, im gonna look at the job board. im getting low on money." Natsu stated

"Alright! Ill be out in a minute." He and happy left. It was only Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gray, and I now.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Can i ask you to watch him for me. I need to rest a bit. Ill just be outside for 5 minutes. Is that alright?"

"Of coarse." When Wendy and Carla left, i sat down beside gray and took a deep breath. His skin has more color than last night. I guess he is getting better. Last nights dream keeps haunting me. It starts with me in this room and i look down and see blood covering my right hand. When i wipe it off i see an "x" across my Fairy tail mark. I scream and wake up. When i fell back asleep the same thing happens but that time i stayed and saw the rest of the dream. My legs were tied to the ground and i feel this pressure pushing me down. When i fall down a chair slide underneath me and in an instant my hands are tied behind my back. Everything goes black and I wake up in my bed. I barely got any sleep. I glanced at Juvia. Her head hung low and still stared at the floor boards. I wonder how she felt. Gray is the reason she joined fairy tail. What will she do if he doesn't wake up? Hm, i wonder.

A knocking sound was heard on the door. I got up and opened the door it was Wendy.

"Hey Lucy, Im leaving for home now with Carla and Erza. Tell Porlyusica for me please. Im sorry to leave you with him but," She leaned in and whispered,"I don't really trust Juvia alone with gray."She pulled back and headed outside the infirmary.

"Thats aright! I was going to stay here a bit anyway!" I smiled and waved "Good night! Be safe!"

"I will!" She yelled back.

It was quiet again as i shut the door and sat back down beside Gray. I stared at the bandage covering his guild mark. Everything had finally stopped bleeding. I was glad. Most things in the guild are becoming lighter. People are smiling and laughing again. I couldn't wait for gray to wake up and all this be over. Then all four of us can go on missions like we used to and leave all of this in the past. I heard voices out side in the guild hall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO ON MISSIONS! THAT'S CRAZY!" I should have known it would be Natsu. I giggled and walked out to find Natsu hovering over Mira.

"Now, now Natsu. Master just wants us to focus on the task at hand. If we all went on missions who would help find the dark guild?" Mira stated, reassuring the salamander.

"YEAH BUT WHAT ABOUT RENT AND FOOD MONEY!"

"I'm sure you can find a different way to make money."

Natsu just grunted and walked back over to me. We sat in the infirmary and brainstormed ideas to get us cash. Tomorrow we are going to find more information. Everything will make sense then. I hope so anyway.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D **

**Please leave a review and give any suggestions on what i could do. A lot more surprises coming up!**

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. :) As i will try and answer them with out the spoilers.**

**Anyway, have a Great day, or night. xD**


End file.
